Unfaithful
by S.Morphine
Summary: Infiel, eso es lo que es Rukia Kuchiki... no amaba a su prometido y nunca lo haría ya que su corazón tenía dueño, un hombre llamado Kurosaki Ichigo. / Lemmon/ AU/ Fanfic inspirado en la canción "Unfaithful" de Rihanna./ By: S.Morphine


**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un Songfic inspirado en la canción de Rihanna "Unfaithful", traducido al español: Infiel. Cuando leáis entenderéis el por qué. Está completamente narrado por Rukia, es totalmente Ichiruki y hay lemmon. ¡Ahora sí! Os dejo leer tranquilos:**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva: Recuerdos._

Normal: Presente.

**Aviso: **Lemmon

* * *

><p><strong>Unfaithful<strong>

Mi cabeza es un completo caos, mi vida está dividida en dos bandos. Haga lo que haga alguien va a acabar mal, incluida yo. Pero me pregunto… ¿qué puedo hacer contra esto…? Nunca encuentro una solución adecuada para que nadie sufra… haga lo que haga habrá dolor de por medio. Destino dichoso…

Disculpadme, mi nombre es Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki, heredera del clan Kuchiki aunque eso ahora mismo es lo que menos me importa. Dentro de poco mi nombré será distinto, mi apellido cambiara por el de Abarai Rukia. Lo pienso y suena extraño, inimaginable para mi… ¡inaudito! Quizá no entendáis el por qué de mi exaltación, pero… este futuro matrimonio es una autentica farsa.

Simplemente, y por darle el gusto a mi hermano, mi vida será entregada a su mano derecha y a mi amigo de la infancia: Abarai Renji. Le quiero. ¡Le quiero muchísimo! Pero estos sentimientos no van más allá que los lazos de amistad que me unen a él. Amistad o quizá fraternales, porque siempre fue un hermano más para mí.

Todo esto es una grandísima mentira, ambos lo sabemos pero ninguno se atreve a decir nada. Guardamos silencio y escondemos todo en un rincón oscuro de nuestro corazón, hasta te llegas a engañar y a convencer de que todo es una historia feliz. Pero sinceramente, él es el único, posiblemente, que se engañe…. Pero es normal. Sabe que aun con todo lo que os he contado, hay algo más detrás… hay alguien más detrás...

_**Story of my life / La historia de mi vida**_

_**Searching for the right / Ha sido buscar lo adecuado**_

_**But it keeps avoiding me / Pero no he podido encontrarlo…**_

Yo no puedo engañarme, es imposible, mi mente no me deja engañarme. Lo único que me dice una y otra vez es que caiga en la tentación, en lo prohibido. Mi voluntad se anula con solo pensarlo y no soy responsable de mis actos. Pero esos ojos me reclaman, sus labios ansían mi cuerpo constantemente, y ocurre igual al contrario. No sé qué hacer, intento evitarlo, pero mis ganas de volver a verle me doblegan, ahogan mi conciencia y tan solo quedamos él y yo. Él…

_**Sorrow in my soul / Hay dolor en mi alma**_

_**`Cause it seems that wrong Porque parece que alguien**_

_**Really loves my company / De verdad quiere mi compañía…**_

Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre que me hace sentir viva, amada, deseada. Me hace tocar el cielo con una sola caricia, me vuelve completamente demente con una mirada y un solo beso es algo indescriptible. Cuando siento como sus manos recorren mi cuerpo ansiosos de probar más de mí, me hace sentir única. Su varonil aroma embriaga mis cinco sentidos y pierdo la poca cordura que me queda, entregándome una vez más a él.

Pero esto no se limita a lo meramente físico, no es simple lujuria. No es algo tan simple y desinhibido. ¡Para nada! Es tan complejo como lo que conlleva la palabra "amor", porque eso es lo que sentimos, un enorme amor que desgraciadamente, es imposible. Ese es el gran problema, y él lo sabe, ellos lo saben.

Él, mi prometido, mi amigo, mi hermano, Renji Abarai… conoce perfectamente el problema, pero todos decidimos hacernos los locos, que no sabemos nada de nadie. Evadimos el problema y decidimos no hacer preguntas. Fingimos un mundo feliz en el que solo hay dolor…

_**He´s more than a man / Él es mas que un hombre**_

_**And this is more than love / Y esto es más que amor**_

_**The reason that the sky is blue / La razón por la que el cielo es azul…**_

Otra vez siento esas ganas de verle, me desgarran por dentro dejándome sin respiración. Quiero encontrar una excusa lo antes posible para salir corriendo y saltar a sus brazos para que me haga suya como la última vez. Pero me duele tanto, más el hecho de que le tengo en frente a él, a Renji… sosteniendo su taza de café tranquilamente, o eso aparenta, pero él sabe lo que se me puede pasar por la cabeza.

Necesito tener otra cita con él, es irremediable mis ganas de tenerle cerca. No tardo en escribir un rápido y sencillo mensaje de texto en mi móvil, deseosa y ansiosa de que lo lea para darme una contestación que sé que será afirmativa. Me muerdo el labio y velozmente los escribo, enviándolo después al hombre que ocupa mi mente las 24 horas del día…

Él lo sabe, me mira cuando suspiro aliviada, me mira fijamente pero la vergüenza me atormenta, mi sentimiento de culpa me aborda y tan solo puedo desviar la mirada como una cobarde…

Mi móvil vuelve a vibrar, despertándome de me cobardía y mirando nerviosa de nuevo el mensaje que acabo de recibir. Es él, mis labios no pueden evitar sonreír al leer lo que me escribe. Como esperaba no se negó en absoluto, ya tengo cita para estar con él y eso me alegra tantísimo que aunque quiera fingirlo no puedo, y él, Renji, se da cuenta…

Su mirada me penetra, triste y resignada… carente de sentimientos vivaces. Deja la taza de café sobre la mesa y se levanta de la silla, yéndose rápido lejos de mí, huyendo de la realidad que le atormenta… le duele. Le duele tantísimo que el desearía no saber nada, que todo fuera un secreto. Pero no lo es y lo sabe, y eso le está matando por dentro…

_**But clouds are rolling in / Pero las nubes se acercan**_

_**Because I´m gone again / Porque me iré de nuevo**_

_**And to him I just can´t be true / Y no puedo ser sincera con él…**_

_**And I know that he knows I´m unfaithful / Y sé que él sabe que soy infiel**_

_**And it kills him inside / Y lo esta matando por dentro**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy / Saber que soy feliz con algún otro hombre…**_

_**I can see him dying / Puedo verlo hundirse.**_

Y yo no puedo soportar esto… no puedo verle así, no quiero verle así. Me siento una criminal, una ladrona, pues le estoy robando su felicidad. Le estoy haciendo miserable, todo por no poder controlar mis instintos. Pero…¿Qué puedo hacer si no es a él a quien amo? Yo no elegí esto, ni tampoco elegí comprometerme con él; pero las presiones de nuestras familias nos obligaron, ahora estas son las consecuencias…

Pero aún así me duele tantísimo ver como resignado me evita cuando sabe que pienso en Ichigo, me duele tantísimo ver como se queda cual alma en pena, dejando que la resignación haga mella en el deprimiéndolo más el hecho de que nunca podré amarle. Masoquismo, podría llamarse, pero entiendo que él me ama como yo amo a Ichigo, y entiendo que podría soportar cualquier cosa para poder estar con él… aunque eso significase que el sentimiento no fuese mutuo.

Pero cada día es más difícil, ya apenas puedo mirarle a los ojos como antes, porque sé que me analiza y puede saber todo lo que ocurre en mi cabeza. Me avergüenzo de ser alguien tan vil y cruel para engañarle de tal forma, pero… ¿Engañarle? Para ninguno de los dos esto es un engaño, él lo sabe y yo lo sé, pero… nunca dijimos nada al respecto. Nos resignamos a vivir así, pero yo estoy faltando a mi palabra… de ahora en adelante seré Abarai Rukia, no puedo continuar así. Le estoy arruinando la vida, le estoy matando por dentro.

No quiero ser una asesina…

_**I don´t wanna do this anymore / No quiero seguir haciendo esto**_

_**I don´t wanna be the reason why / No quiero ser la razón por la que**_

_**Every time I walk out the door / Cada vez que salgo de casa**_

_**I see him die a little more inside /Le veo morir un poco más en su interior.**_

_**I don´t wanna hurt him anymore / Y no quiero herirlo más**_

_**I don´t wanna take awake his live / No quiero arruinar su vida**_

_**I don´t wanna be… a murderer / No quiero ser… una asesina…**_

Pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso, no puedo pensar en Renji. Mi pensamiento está ocupado en Ichigo, en volver a verle, en sentirle cerca y besarle hasta que el mundo acabe. Sentada en mi cómoda, mirándome al espejo mientras cepillo mi cabello negro, observándome detenidamente y preguntándome una y otra vez si esto está bien. Pero de qué sirve si en las respuestas siempre aparece ese hombre de cabellos naranjas y anula mi raciocinio.

Me paso todo mi pelo a un lado y puedo ver una marca rojiza en mi blanco cuello, la acaricio recordando quien y como me lo hizo. Cierro los ojos y me extasió de solo pensar en la última vez que estuvimos juntos, la última vez que sentí sus manos recorrer mi pequeño cuerpo, sus labios explorando cada rincón de mi, su posesividad…

"_-Hmmm, Ichigo…- susurro su nombre jadeando, es inevitable, ese hombre me vuelve completamente loca._

_Sus labios queman mi sencilla desnudez, cada centímetro que besa lo marca débilmente con pequeñas rojeces que desaparecerán al hacer otra más. Siento como sube lentamente por mi vientre, acariciándolo a su vez. No puedo dejar de pensar en que esto está mal, pero cuando vuelvo a sentir su roce todos esos pensamientos se disipan seguidos de un leve gemido. Sube y sube, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, posicionándose encima de mí con cuidado hasta conseguir llegar a mi oído, en el cual me susurra._

_-Olvídate de todo…- me muerde el lóbulo.- Olvídate del mundo…- baja un poco por mi cuello, siento como respira hondo embriagándose con mi esencia.- Olvídate de él…- lo besa posesivamente.- Porque, Rukia, eres mía…- Y ahí es cuando todo se va al garete, me muerde dejándome una marca rojiza que sí que tardara días en desaparecer. Lanzo un gemido de dolor y placer que le incitan a continuar su exquisita tortura._

_-Dime Rukia…- susurra con esa voz varonil mientras se introduce dentro de mí.- ¿Quién es tu dueño…?- pregunta a duras penas mientras se mueve tortuosamente._

_-Ah…I-Ichigo…- no puedo contestarle, es tanto el placer que siento que no puedo articular palabra._

_-Vamos Rukia… ¿Quién…? – vuelve a preguntar mientras me embiste con más ansias._

_-¡Ah…! T…T... ¡TÚ ICHIGO!- ya no puedo controlarme más, es demasiado el placer que me está brindando y le hago saber de una vez por todas que él es mi único dueño, y que siempre lo será. Pensé que si lo admitía, dejaría de torturarme pero no fue así. Continuó embistiéndome incluso con mayor fervor, pero no era algo que me desagradara. Enterré mis uñas en su amplia espalda, suplicándole más._

_-Así me gusta, Rukia…- me susurra de nuevo, posiblemente tendrá esa sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro al saber que tiene razón, pero no lo sé porque ahora mi vista esta nublada de tanto placer. Ese hombre es una locura… es mi locura…- solo mía…"_

Solo suya. Eso es lo que soy, suya y de nadie más. Despierto de mi trance completamente roja, me toco la mejilla y la noto arder. Siento tantísimo calor que aumentan mis ganas de volver a verle. Posiciono mi pelo para tapar la marca que me hizo Ichigo y me agacho para terminar de ponerme los zapatos. Ya estoy lista, ahora tengo que ir, tengo que verle de una vez. Me incorporo de nuevo después de calzarme, y le veo detrás de mí por el espejo.

Con esa mirada sin vida, apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin dejar de mirarme. No puedo, es superior a mi, no puedo mirarle a la cara, mi vergüenza me lo impide, asique una vez más agacho la mirada, pero tengo que hacerle cara si quiero ver a Ichigo.

_**I feel it in the air / Lo siento en el aire**_

_**As I´m doing mi hairMientras me arreglo el pelo**_

_**Preparing for another date / Preparándome para otra cita**_

-¿Vas a salir…? – me pregunta cuando me encuentro de pie a unos pasos de él

-Si…- afirmo en un susurro.

Mi cabeza continúa agachada, mas puedo sentir su mirada fija en mí. Estoy tan nerviosa y me duele tanto hacerle daño, pero yo también quiero mi felicidad y mi felicidad es Ichigo. Algo que no puedo remediar y si he de mentir una y otra vez, lo haré.

-¿A dónde vas? – me vuelve a preguntar con el mismo tono serio y seco del principio.

-Voy… voy a salir con Orihime.- levanto el rostro enfrentándole, pero esa mirada sin vida me mata a mi también. Noto como suspira desganado y deja de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Llegaras tarde…? – esa pregunta nunca me la hacía al principio, porque era yo la que usaba la respuesta como excusa. Ahora él lo hace siempre, para evitar que tenga que mentir más. ¡No lo soporto más! No puedo seguir mirándole a los ojos, vuelvo a agachar la mirada y más me vale irme rápido o empezaré a arrepentirme aún más de lo que estoy haciendo…

-No, no tardaré.- avanzo rápida hacia el dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero sin mirarle, aunque siento sus penetrantes ojos observándome serio. Paso de largo rápido, casi huyendo de el y su mirada y lo único que puedo escuchar es un suspiro cansado y como débilmente me dice "Adiós…"

No puedo mirar atrás, no debo mirar atrás… ya que he mentido debo cumplir mi mentira, debo ver a Ichigo, aunque sé que esto no es correcto.

_**A kiss up on my cheek / Un beso en la mejilla**_

_**He´s here relctantly / Mientras el de mala gana**_

_**As if I´m gonna be out late / Me pregunta si llegaré tarde…**_

_**I say I won´t be long / Digo que no tardaré**_

_**Just hanging with the girls / Que saldré con mis amigas**_

_**A lie I didn´t have to tell / Una mentira que no debí decir…**_

Camino impaciente por las calles, siempre el mismo recorrido hasta su casa. Mi corazón palpita nervioso como si fuese la primera vez, y es que no me acostumbro a esto, no me acostumbro a tener que esconderme para poder ver a la persona que me hace feliz. Lo siento tantísimo por Renji… él sabe que le soy infiel, lo sabe perfectamente, pero una vez mas y como ya he dicho antes, ninguno de los dos decimos nada. Pero sé que en parte lo que más le duele es saber que Ichigo es quien me hace feliz y no él.

Pero ahora ahí me encuentro, frente a ese grande edificio donde siempre nos encontramos a escondidas. Abro la puerta y pongo temerosa un pie dentro del portal, me quedo quieta y respiro hondo cavilando una respuesta. Mis dudas siempre empiezan a plantearse nada más entrar en el portal, siempre me pasa igual. Cierro los ojos y escucho como mi corazón late a mil por hora…

-Veo que ya llegaste…

Siento una respiración detrás mía, en mi nuca y esa inconfundible voz. Me abraza por la espalda, pasando sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome más a él y besando el lado de mi cuello en el qué me hizo esa marca rojiza. Otra vez esa sensación de no poder ser consciente de tus actos, cierro los ojos de nuevo dejándome llevar por lo que este hombre quiera hacer conmigo…

Sin separarse me lleva hasta el ascensor, que ya está abierto esperando a que ambos entremos. Pulsa el botón que sube hasta el piso 7, lo sé de memoria gracias a todas las veces que he venido aquí a escondidas buscándole a él. Las puertas se cierran dejándonos a solas, el ascensor comienza a ascender al igual que las manos de Ichigo.

Me acaricia suavemente mientras me besa el cuello tranquilo. Yo tan solo puedo verle con los ojos entrecerrados por el reflejo del espejo. Me muerdo el labio inferior, este hombre es tan perfecto. Su pelo naranja alborotado, sus facciones varoniles, serias y tranquilas con ese ceño continuamente fruncido que le hacen ver más rudo, sus ojos marrones como el atardecer que me hacen perder el sentido.

Para de besarme y me retira el pelo, rozando con sus dedos mi cuello haciendo que se erice mi vello y que se descubra su marca. Dirige sus ojos fijamente a través del espejo y sonríe de medio lado, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarme…

-¿Recuerdas esto bien…? – Asiento.- Espero que no se te olvide…

No puedo decir nada, cierro los ojos al sentir de nuevo su mano acariciando mi cuello y la otra mi vientre. Sé que esta sonriendo al verme así, se que le encanta verme débil y a su merced, pero pronto se las cobraría una a una. El ascensor para, abriendo sus puertas para dejarnos salir.

Borra esa sonrisa de victoria, poniéndose serio. Por un momento me asusta, pero soy alzada por sus brazos, cargándome como una princesa y reclamando mis labios con desespero. Basta de juegos, basta de fingir, nos necesitamos y no se hace de esperar.

Salimos del ascensor sin romper el beso y pronto llegamos a su puerta, la cual no tarda en abrirse dando paso a nuestra pasión.

_**Because we both know where I´m about to go / Porque ambos sabemos a dónde voy**_

_**And we know it very well / Y lo sabemos muy bien.**_

_**And I know that he knows I´m unfaithful / Y sé que él sabe que soy infiel**_

_**And it kills him inside / Y lo está matando por dentro**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy / Saber que soy feliz con algún otro hombre…**_

_**I can see him dying / Puedo verlo hundirse.**_

Renji queda atrás, no puedo pensar en él ahora y ese es mi problema. Que los remordimientos vuelven con más fuerza tras haberle engañado una vez más. Pero no puedo hacer nada contra mi corazón, no puedo hacer nada contra Ichigo, contra sus labios, sus ojos…

Ya estamos sobre su cama, una vez más, besándonos desenfrenadamente y arrancándonos la ropa. Fuera las camisetas de ambos, así puedo apreciar su tonificado torso el cual no tardo en acariciar embelesada por su belleza. El me deja hacer durante unos segundos para luego abalanzarse de nuevo sobre mi cuello, a la par que masajea mis senos por encima de la tela.

Pero no, eso no es suficiente para él, quiere más asique de un tirón consigue deshacerse del sostén. Se detiene para observarme bien de nuevo, pasa su lengua humedeciendo sus labios dispuesto a probar el manjar que le brindo con total sumisión a sus caricias. Me mira y le doy permiso para hacer conmigo lo que quiera y no tarda en empezar.

Sus manos acariciando con cuidado uno de mis pechos mientras lo observa con la curiosidad de un niño, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que los tiene entre sus manos. Jadeo al sentir el deseado contacto y le incito a más, haciendo que se introduzca uno de mis rosados pezones entre sus labios.

-¡Ichigo…!- gimo buscando más.

Continua con su trabajo mientras doy pequeños tirones a su anaranjado pelo, pero ya es suficiente, el también merece disfrutar igual que yo. Tomo delicadamente su rostro entre mis manos, rompiendo el contacto y mirándole fijamente. Le beso, le beso deseosa y apasionadamente, le beso como me gustaría besarle delante de todo el mundo, sin miedo. Sintiendo su lengua entrar en mi cavidad y disfrutándolo de igual manera. Sus labios, una droga para mi…una droga de la que no se puede salir.

Rodamos en la amplia cama, quedando yo encima suya, me desabrocho mis pantalones vaqueros y me los quito ante su atenta mirada. Tan solo me queda una prenda para ser totalmente expuesta a él. Me agacho quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, los rozo sin llegar a besarlos para hacerle sufrir a él también, lo hago una y otra vez viendo como cada vez se desespera y enfada más. Frunce el ceño y gruñe esperando que le bese de una vez, pero no está en mis planes hacerlo todavía, me encanta verle así.

Beso su mejilla y bajo sutilmente hasta su cuello, el cual beso con fervor. Le escucho soltar un suspiro de satisfacción y como gira su cabeza para facilitarme el trabajo. Sus manos en mis caderas, acariciándolas lentamente para hacerme saber que todo esto le encanta. Decido cobrarle la última que me hizo, haciendo presión contra su cuello para después morderlo cual vampira.

-¡Auch…! ¿Qué haces enana…? – gira su rostro encarándome, mirándome dudoso y excitado.

-Recuerda, Ichigo… que tu también me perteneces solo a mi…- le respondo altiva mientras le doy un leve toque en la punta de su nariz.

Se queda estático ante mis palabras, sin decir nada para después besarme sin previo aviso de forma salvaje y desenfrenada. Aumenta la profundidad del beso apretando mi nuca en dirección a él. Volvemos a rodar sobre la cama quitándome le privilegio de mandar para quedar de nuevo el encima de mí.

Esta salvajemente excitado, le he provocado y ahora he de atenerme a las consecuencias; cosa que me encanta. Se deshace raudo y veloz de sus pantalones, quedando en bóxers y en igualdad de condiciones conmigo. Con una mano aprieta fuerte mis mofletes para besarlos después, unos gemidos de placer resuenan dentro de mi boca, ya que el no los deja salir. Me suelta el rostro, bajando hasta mi vientre y pasando su lengua desde mi ombligo hasta el espacio que forman mis pechos.

Vuelve a incorporarse, mirándome serio y rudo, me vuelve loca por completo. Espero su próxima acción y no se hace tardar. Sus grandes manos se deshacen de mi última prenda lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Me observa, ya, totalmente expuesta… hace que me sonroje a pesar de no ser la primera vez que me ve en estas condiciones, pero la manera en que me mira consigue hace que mis mejillas se tiñan de color carmesí.

-¡Ah!¡Ichigo!

Gimo su nombre al sentir su lengua jugueteando en mi intimidad, empiezo a sudar levemente y mis manos agarran las sabanas con fuerza mientras me arqueo ante tanto placer. Sus manos agarran mis glúteos para facilitar su trabajo y yo tan solo puedo gemir su nombre, Ichigo solamente.

Nunca, jamás podrá salir de mis labios otro nombre que no sea el suyo en situaciones así. Porque yo tan solo le amo a él, a nadie más. Nadie puede ocupar su lugar, el único que me hace sentir la única mujer en la faz de la tierra, el único que me puede hacer sentir bella, el único que pudo, puede y podrá hacerme feliz…

Para de estimularme y se sitúa sobre mí, dando lugar al siguiente paso que espero impaciente. Se adentra en mí con cuidado pero de forma profunda y veloz, ganándose en compensación un incontrolable gemido. Gruñe débilmente mientras empieza a moverse en mí, un vaivén y fricción de nuestros cuerpos deseosos de más y más. Me abrazo a el, arañando su espalda levemente para dejar unas pequeñas marcas como señal de posesión, muerdo su hombro para evitar gemir más, pero me es imposible.

-¡Ichigo… Hmmm!

Gimo en un susurro contra su oído, haciendo que se tensase al escucharme y que sus embestidas fueran más rudas y feroces. Me dejo caer contra el colcho y no me puedo controlar más. Asía de mis caderas posesivamente y ambos empezamos a gemir, quizá yo muchísimo más que él, pero para Ichigo tampoco es fácil reprimir algunos.

Ya casi esta aquí, el momento esperado en el que me siento en el cielo, en el que me siento en paz. Me olvido de todos mis problemas, del dolor que hay en nuestros corazones, me olvido de lo cruel que soy al engañar a mi gran amigo con Ichigo. Soy una vil mentirosa que solo busca su felicidad sin pensar en la de los demás.

_**I don´t wanna do this anymore / No quiero seguir haciendo esto**_

_**I don´t wanna be the reason why / No quiero ser la razón por la que**_

_**Every time I walk out the door / Cada vez que salgo de casa**_

_**I see him die a little more inside /Le veo morir un poco más en su interior.**_

_**I don´t wanna hurt him anymore / Y no quiero herirlo más**_

_**I don´t wanna take awake his live / No quiero arruinar su vida**_

_**I don´t wanna be… a murderer / No quiero ser… una asesina…**_

Llegamos al orgasmo de una vez, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, lo único que se me escapa es una lágrima. Ichigo se apoya con sus antebrazos a mis costados, chocando nuestras frentes sudorosas y mirándonos fijamente. Detrás de la primera lágrima, comienzan a imitarla las demás y él se da cuenta. Se asusta al principio y se separa de mí para verme mejor.

-Rukia… ¿Qué ocurre…? – me pregunta preocupado, con ese tono de voz dulce mientras me seca las lágrimas.

-Ichigo… no puedo continuar así…- me incorporo en la cama, tapando mi desnudez con las sabanas.

-Lo sé… nadie puede continuar así, pero yo haré lo que tú me digas…- me atrae dulcemente hacia él y me besa la cabellera

-Esto es… es... Tan difícil…- sollozo levemente mientras me seco las incesantes lágrimas.- No puedo hacer esto más Ichigo… esto no está bien…

-¿Por qué no está bien Rukia…? – Me pregunta con tono tranquilo.- Yo te amo y tú me amas… ¿Qué hay de malo…?

-¿No ves el daño que le estoy haciendo a él? – Le miro fijamente.- Ichigo, quiero muchísimo a Renji…- él frunce el ceño al escuchar esto. – Es como mi hermano… pronto… pronto será mi prometido…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres…? ¿Casarte con el amándome a mí…? – choca su frente con la mia, mirándome fijamente, con una mezcla de temor y tristeza.

-Ichigo… no es lo que quiera yo… sabes que yo no elegí nada de esto… sabes que te amo a ti…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios no eliges lo que TÚ quieres?

-Yo… ¡Le romperé el corazón, Ichigo!

-¿¡Y qué hay de mi?- me pregunta dolido por primera vez. Nunca dijo nada al respecto de él. Me quedo en silencio y le dejo hablar, quizá tenga razón.- ¡Yo te amo Rukia! ¡Joder! ¿Te crees que a mí esto no me duele? ¿Te crees que no me duele ser el segundo? ¿Qué te tengas que ver conmigo a escondidas…?

-Ichigo…

-Le romperás el corazón, Rukia. ¿Pero acaso su corazón ya no está roto? Engañándole tan solo conseguirás hacerle más daño, Rukia.- me agarra las manos y las acaricia dulcemente.- Debes decirle la verdad, debes acabar con todo esto Rukia…

-Ichigo…- una lágrima más rueda por mi mejilla.

-Él debe comprender que no le amas…- se acerca a mis labios mientras susurra toda la verdad.- que lo vuestro es una mentira…-casi puedo sentir su respiración.- que me amas a mi Rukia…- une los labios de nuevo conmigo.

Hay tanta verdad en sus palabras, que consigue hacerme recapacitar. Debo dejar de engañarle, debo decirle que no le amo y que nunca podré hacerlo porque Ichigo es el único al que amare el resto de mi vida. El merece ser feliz al igual que yo, no merece estar esposado a alguien que no le ama y viceversa. Ninguno nos lo merecemos. Ichigo no merece ser el segundo cuando es el primero al que amé en toda mi vida….

Esto debe acabar de una vez.

_**Our love / Nuestro amor**_

_**His trust / Su verdad**_

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head / Podría poner un arma en su cabeza**_

_**Get it over whit… / Y acabar de una vez…**_

Armarse de valor, es lo que debo hacer. Saco las tintineantes llaves y abro la puerta de mi casa, dejando ver el amplio salón, en el cual, sentado en el sillón se encuentra Renji, observándome fijamente, sin decir nada y con esa expresión de resignación y tristeza de todos los días.

Doy unos pasos hacia él mientras cierro la puerta tras de mí, con el rostro alzado y sin miedo a mirarle a los ojos. Parece que él sabe lo que le voy a decir, cierra los ojos resignado mientras suspira cansado. Quedo enfrente de él y le observo seria. Se acabaron las mentiras, se acabo de una vez…

-Renji, tenemos que hablar…

_**I don´t wanna do this anymore… / No quiero hacer esto más…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Llevaba con esta idea en la cabeza muchísimo tiempo y necesitaba escribirla de cualquier modo. Un Ichigo muy sensual pero a la vez tierno, me encanta. Y Renji… pobre Renji, lo sabe todo y se resigna, pero Rukia no puede aguantarlo más. Pero ya que… espero que os haya gustado y os sirva para tomar alguna elección si estáis en una situación similar.<strong>

**Tengo un nuevo proyecto en la cabeza, un fic nuevo que estoy terminando de organizar para empezar a escribir, asique dentro de poco, quizá cuando termine el fic de "Puede ser" que ya le queda un poco empiece con el otro. Es que no me gusta llevar más de dos fics a la vez, entonces… Bueno, ya que estoy os voy a hacer publicidad de mis fics:**

**-"Puede ser", ya casi está terminando quedan atar un par de cabos sueltos en la historia y llegará a su fin en un tiempo. Asique…quien no lo haya leído ¿A que espera! Os lo recomiendo, es un Universo alterno y contiene algo de lemmon en ocasiones.**

**-"Yuki no Hana", bien, este todavía le queda, no creo que sea tan largo como el de "Puede ser" pero está bastante bien. Os lo recomiendo igual. (:**

**-"Skin" es un Songfic como este, pero mucho más pervertidillo. Contiene lemmon y está inspirado también en una canción de Rihanna, asique ya sabéis si queréis leer algo picantón, ahí lo tenéis.**

**Ahora fuera de publicidad y demás, os haré la pregunta de siempre… ¿Merezco reviews?**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


End file.
